Amado destino
by macamila1231
Summary: Isabella y Alice Swan son hermanas, ellas junto Rosalie su mejor amiga estudian en el instituto de Forks, un día llegan unos alumnos nuevos con un secreto y una conexión que pondrá en peligro a la chicas. VxH. COMPLETADA.
1. Chapter 1

"la luz del sol quemaba mi piel mientras que la suya brillaba como tuviera un millón de microscópicos diamantes incrustados en su perfecta piel, acariciaba mi mejilla con dos de sus dedos perfectos mientras me miraba con sus ojos como oro liquido que parecían que miraban mas halla de mi, como si mirara el alma propia. "Isabella, Isabella" decía suavemente mientras seguía con sus caricias"

-ISABELLA!- desperté de golpe mientras la que dice llamarse mi hermana estaba sobre mi con una botella de agua.

-¡¿que coño estas haciendo Alice?!- le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie y la tiraba al piso.

No puedo creer que me haya despertado así, interrumpiendo ese maravilloso sueño que me atormenta cada noche, ¿Quién podía ser, aquel hombre tan maravilloso?...ni idea. Solo sabia que había tenido el mismo sueño durante una semana entera dejándome completamente embelesada con el, Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-por Dios Bella, pero duermes como un tronco, y otras vez estabas sonriendo como una tonta mientras dormías, otra vez soñaste con tu príncipe?- pregunto Alice mientras que recogía mi cama y ponía todo en su lugar.

-si Alice, no se porque, he tenido ese sueño muy seguido, crees que signifique algo?- le pregunte mientras que caminaba por toda la habitación que compartíamos.

-no lo se Bella, tal vez si o tal vez no, bueno ya métete a bañar que tu ropa esta lista sobre la cama- dijo Alice mientras que salía dando saltitos de la habitación.

Alice mi querida y única hermana era pequeña y muy ágil tenia el cabello negro como el carbón y peinado en varias dirección, tenia unas facciones muy finas y tenia la piel tan pálida como la mía, nos parecíamos mucho a excepción de que yo era mas alta que ella y eso que media 1,60 y que mis ojos eran color chocolate y los de la "duende" como yo le llamo eran de un azul muy hermoso.

Mientras comía mi desayuno, no podía para de pensar si tal vez ese sueño tan peculiar he intrigante pueda significar algo, tal vez que por fin voy a encontrar el amor o algo así, bueno la verdad no es que yo sea de esa chicas que se obsesionan por tener un novio, no, yo era feliz como estaba, tenia una amigable hermana que a la vez era mi mejor amiga y tenía a mi padre, Charlie, que era el jefe de la policía de Forks el pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos.

Era un pueblo muy hermoso y tranquilo con el cielo permanentemente encapotado, con matices de gris y verde por donde quiera que mirase, en fin era feliz.

-Bella ya estas lista?!- grito Alice desde el primer piso.

-SI! Ya voy!- grite de vuelta mientras que me examinaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en nuestra habitación.

Tenia puestos unos jean oscuros con una musculosa blanca y encima un suéter manga larga con líneas blanca y azules y el cuello en "V" hasta el pecho, con bolsillos a cada lado del final y para completar el conjunto, unos tacones color blanco de 5 cm por petición mía y mi melena castaña suelta hasta la cintura y maquillada naturalmente con un poco de brillo_._

_-_por fin bajas!-dijo Alice mientras literalmente me arrastraba hacia su auto para ir a la escuela.

-adiós papa!- gritamos al mismo tiempo provocando que los tres nos riéramos.

Una vez en el coche, Alice empezó a hablar sobre su próximo viaje de compras y de como seria su acompañante _nuevamente_.

-hay Bella te va a encantar, la otra noche vi un vestido hermoso que te podría encantar ya lo veras...- decía mientras conducía hacia la escuela, dijo otras cosas mas pero deje de poner atención y me dedique a imaginarme, a mi príncipe de sueño, me preguntaba si existía, donde viviría, como seria su rostro, su cuerpo, ya que en mis sueño era deslumbrada por el sol abrazador mientras su piel brillaba y solo veía sus perfectos ojos a través de sus largas pestañas...

-¡BELLA DESPIERTA!- grito Rosalie mientras pasaba una mano por encima de mi rostro una y otra vez.

Rosalie era nuestra mejor amiga, era alta y tenia el cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura que caía en bucles perfectamente elaborados, en resumen Rose era la encarnación de la belleza.

-hola Rose, como estas?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del instituto.

-hola Bella, estoy bien, supieron las buenas nuevas?-nos pregunto a Alice y a mi mientras movía las cejas significativamente.

-buenas nuevas?-preguntamos Alice y yo a la vez y sonreímos por la coincidencia.

-hay una familia nueva y escuche que tiene hijos muy guapos.-dijo mientras se frotaba las manos con una mirada que daba miedo.

-wow Rose tranquila, vamos a clases que me estas asustando Barbie- dijo Alice mientras que caminábamos hacia nuestra primera clase ya que compartíamos todas las clases.

Rosalie me dejo pensando en los nuevos estudiantes, tenia una rara corazonada como si esa nueva familia tuviera algo emocionante, sentía como si algo en mi fuese a cambiar o fuese a llegar algo nuevo y he intrigante a mi vida...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

POV EDWARD

"Mudanza" una palabra a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrado, siempre era así, cada vez que alguien ponía demasiado interés en nosotros o estábamos demasiado tiempo en un lugar en específico debíamos mudarnos para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestro secreto.

Estaba empacando mis pertenencias más importantes en un morral para irnos a un lugar llamado Forks, el cual fue escogido por Esme ya que estaba cansada de vivir escondida cuando asía sol y como en este pueblito siempre esta lluviosos era perfecto para nosotros…

-EDWARD!-grito mi muy infantil hermano Emmet, tal vez tenga un aspecto de oso pero es solo un niño por dentro.

-ya voy!-grite de vuelta mientras leía en sus pensamientos la impaciencia por irse.

-apresúrate Edward Cullen o yo iré a buscarte- me amenazo. Bufe. Abecés era insoportable.

-Emmet cállate!- dijo Carlisle nuestro padre/creador del famoso clan Cullen los "vegetarianos" como nos llamamos a nosotros mismos.

-listos! Suban-dijo Esme, prácticamente nuestra madre y pareja de Carlisle.

Mientras subía al auto, eche una última mirada a la casa con un poco de nostalgia, estaba aburrido de tener que mudarnos cada rato, era un verdadero martirio.

-te noto triste hermano- dijo Jasper mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro mandando olas de paz para relajarme.

-gracias Jasper- le dije mientras le palmeaba las espalda.

-listos?- pregunto Carlisle mirando por el retrovisor del auto la parte trasera.

-si- suspire – listos- dije mientras veía como se alejaba la casa por el camino.

Abecés sentía la necesidad más que otras veces de volver a ser un humano común y corriente, poder dormir, poder comer y tener una vida normal, pero era imposible, eso lo sabía perfectamente, desde el verano de 1918, cuando Carlisle me transformo en vampiro, supe que ya nada sería igual, seguí divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que vi un letrero que decía "BIENVENIDOS A FORKS" era un pequeño pueblo muy húmedo y cubierto prácticamente en su totalidad por un espeso bosque, todos sus matices eran verdes, había musgo, arbustos frondosos y grandes árboles…

-GENIAL! Se imaginan cuantos osos deben de haber por aquí….mmm…mmm tengo hambre- decía Emmet mientras se frotaba el estómago y Jasper rodaba los ojos.

-déjate de tonterías Emmet- le dije mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-OUCH! Mama Edward me pego!- le dijo a Esme como un niño de 5 años que se chivaba con su mama.

-niños no pelen-dijo Esme conciliadora y mirándonos con ternura.

Esme no podía tener hijos debido a su condición de vampira, pero ella siempre quiso formar una familia y ahora nos trataba como si fuésemos sus hijos y nosotros a ella como si fuese nuestra madre.

-si mama- dijimos a la vez Emmet y yo provocando que Jasper riera a carcajadas.

- bueno familia, hemos llegado, bienvenidos a casa- decía Carlisle mientras bajamos del auto para ver la nueva casa.

Era una mansión prácticamente aunque ya estábamos acostumbrados a los lujos, ya que todo el tiempo que tenemos es muy fácil ahorrar un buen dineral. La casa era totalmente blanca con un jardín delantero y se extendía el bosque en la parte de atrás, tenía grandes ventanales de cristal y una gran puerta de madera de roble, en fin era hermosa.

-woww, genial!-decía Emmet mientras saltaba y corría de un lado para otro por la casa.

-vamos entremos- dijo Esme mientras que cada uno tomaba su equipaje y entrabamos.

Si por fuero era hermosa por dentro se superaba, estaba amueblada completamente, había una cocina de diseño y un comedor para todos nosotros, cada uno subía a escoger habitación, yo escogí la más amplia con un gran ventanal en vez de pared que daba al bosque, ya que soy el más rápido y llegue primero.

-no es justo Edward yo quería esa- decía Emmet enfurruñado haciendo berrinche.

-ya Emmet escoge otra- le dije mientras levantaba los hombros y le restaba importancia, pero el muy maduro me saco la lengua.

Jasper que fue más rápido que Emmet, escogió una habitación que estaba junto al despacho de Carlisle, era la segunda habitación más amplia con un gran ventanal que daba al patio delantero.

-NOOO! ES MUY INJUSTO LA MIA NO TIENE VENTANAL!- gritaba Emmet haciendo berrinche nuevamente, en eso apareció Esme.

-tranquilo Emmet, te toca esa habitación- dijo señalando la puerta mientras Emmet asentía rendido, que escena tan graciosa de ver.

-bueno chicos, preparaos que mañana empezareis el instituto, ya estáis inscritos, recuerden no pueden llamar mucho la atención, Edward no espantes a todos, Emmet controla tu fuerza y Jasper…confió en ti- decía mientras asentíamos; mañana será un día muy interesante…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

POV BELLA

Genial biología, como odiaba esta clase y no es exactamente por la materia no, era muy buena estudiante, odio esta materia ya que aquí están todos los horribles chicos que andan tras nosotras tres babeando, son insoportables, a Rose la perseguía un chico llamado Tyler, moreno y con un estúpido peinado afro, a Alice un chico llamado Ben, él no era mala persona pero Alice lo odia, tiene severos problemas de acné y unas gafas de botella, y a mi nada más y nada menos que el insoportable de Mike, era rubio y tenía los ojos azules, no es que fuera feo ni nada de eso es solo que no es la persona para mí, es muy no se afeminado.

-por fin, creí que nunca se acabaría la clase, véanme estoy llena de babas de Ben- decía Alice mientras salíamos de clase, hacia el jardín de la escuela.

-si lo se habla por ti, esta belleza juntarse con Tyler, JA! Iuuu nunca!- decía Rosalie mientras extendíamos una manta bajo un árbol del jardín para sentarnos.

-vamos chicas, denles una oportunidad solo como amigos, no son tan malos, además Mike también es insoportable empiezo a coger repelús con el- le decía mientras nos recostábamos en las mantas.

-chicas, creen que algún día encontremos el chico ideal para nosotras?- pregunto Rose mientras se recostaba en el codo para mirarnos.

-no lo sé Rose, yo sé que quiero a un chico guapo, caballeroso, educado y muy inteligente- decía Alice mientras se paraba y daba vueltas como si estuviese bailando.

-yo quiero que mi chico sea grande y musculoso, que no sea un amargado, que sea muy divertido y me haga reír siempre- decía rose mientras acariciaba su frondosa cabellera rubia y serraba los ojos.

Nunca me puse a pensar en cómo quería que fuese mi chico perfecto, pero claro que sabía, quería que mi chico me amara, que diera todo por mí, que me respetara y que me haga reír, pero a quien engaño, yo quiero a mi príncipe de sueños, pero no podía decir eso a las chicas, seguramente se reirían.

-y tu Bella como quieres a tu chico perfecto?- me pregunto Rose mientras ella y Alice se sentaban frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas.

- no lo sé chicas…-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza apenada ya que seguramente Alice le conto a rose sobre mi príncipe de sueños.

-JA! Ya sé, Bellita quiere a su príncipe encantador!- gritaba Alice mientras saltaba a nuestro alrededor, no pude más sino asentir avergonzada.

-ya verás amiga, encontraras a tu chico ideal- decía Rose mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Cuando Rosalie me dijo eso me quede pensando de nuevo en ese sueño tan maravilloso, me pregunto si será o significa algo, no he podido dormir bien pensando en aquel chico de mirada penetrante y cuando duermo solo sueño con él.

-vamos chicas que llegaremos tarde a química- decía Alice mientras ella y Rose recogían sus mantas.

Estaba tan embelesada en mis cavilaciones que ni me di cuenta de que había sonado la campana de aviso. Cuando empacamos todo fuimos corriendo hacia la clase de química, cuando llegamos agotadas y corriendo la clase ya había empezado, al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con la mirada reprobatoria del maestro y las miradas divertidas de los demás estudiantes.

-vaya, por fin aparecieron-decía el maestro mientras nos señalaba nuestros asientos.

-lo sentimos- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo avergonzadas.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del salón, pasamos a través del ventilador provocando que nuestro cabella se desordenara, pero lo que nos extrañó más fue que al hacer esto, pasamos frente a un chico rubio y desgarbado que podía ser el gemelo de rose que se puso tenso cuando Alice paso a su lado, era muy guapo pero asustaba estaba sentado con Lauren, el chico de atrás también se tensó cuando paso Rosalie era musculoso con el cabello corto y rizado estaba sentado con Ángela, y por ultimo cuando pase al lado de un chico muy guapo con el cabello cobrizo, mandíbula marcada y musculoso pero no tanto como el otro chico, que de estática cuando sus ojos me miraron a través de sus largas pestañas, cuando lo hizo pude ver como relajaba su cuerpo, esos ojos, esos ojos que me traían en otro mundo hace más de una semana me estaban mirando tal como yo lo recordaba en mi sueño.

-señorita Swan, por favor pase a su asiento- me dijo el maestro mientras que me sonrojaba al darme cuenta que me quede parada mirando aquel chico.

Cuando llegue a mi asiento, volteé a mirar a aquel chico y para mi sorpresa me estaba mirando con su penetrante mirada como el oro líquido, para los que decían que mi sueño no significaba nada, hay tiene que los sueños se hacen realidad, cuando volteé a ver a mi hermana y mi amiga me di cuenta que estaban en la misma situación que yo, Alice estaba intercambiando mirada con el chico rubio y desgarbado, Rosalie estaba igual con el chico que parecía un oso, y yo estaba embobada con aquellos ojos que se transportaron de mi sueño a la realidad, sentía que estos tres curiosos chicos no solo iban a cambiar mi vida si no la de nosotras tres…

+ Ale74: gracias, me legra que te guste la historia, voy a actualizar todos los días ;)


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

POV EDWARD

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecían mientras que terminaba de tocar claro de luna, eso solo significaba una cosa "primer día de clases "otra vez, seriamos los nuevos, raros y temibles Cullen en otra nueva escuela en la cual no duraríamos más de 1 año, pero así es nuestra vida y hay que acostumbrarse.

Me levante del piano mientras recogía mis últimas partituras, llegue a mi habitación y me cambie a velocidad vampírica, mientras oía los pensamientos de Esme en el recibidor "espero que les vaya bien en la escuela es muy difícil ser el nuevo y más si se es un vampiro" decía a sabiendas de que la escucharía.

-gracias mama- le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y ella me sonreía dulcemente.

-y tus hermanos?- me pregunto mientras ordenaba más de lo que estaba el living.

- aquí!- dijeron Jasper y Emmet bajando a toda velocidad a saludar a Esme.

-aún faltan 4 horas para que vayan al instituto, porque no van a cazar.-dijo Esme mientras miraba el reloj de la cocina y me decía a través de sus pensamientos "por seguridad de Jasper".

Esme siempre estaba al pendiente de nosotros como si fuésemos sus hijos y ya que no nos podía dar desayuno ella lo tomaba como ir de caza en la mañana.

-claro, buena idea-dijo Jasper sabiendo el porqué de la sugerencia pero lo agradecía internamente.

Salimos los tres de la casa en dirección al bosque, cada uno tomo una dirección diferente para encontrarnos en un lugar en específico.

Emmet se fue por la izquierda, Jasper por la derecha y yo me interne en lo más profundo del bosque, donde pude olfatear a una manada de siervos para desayunar, son muy compasivo con mis presas y no me gusta hacerlas sufrir asique rápidamente acabe con la vida de un gran macho que se alejó demasiado.

Mientras daba la vuelta para encontrarme con mis hermanos pude ver unos rayos del sol filtrándose por unos espesos arbustos, mientras me hacía campo en ese estrecho lugar, pude oler distintas fragancias, de rosas, girasoles, orquídeas, jazmines, tulipanes una gran variedad de exquisitos aromas, cuando llegue al lugar procedente de aquel manjar de olores se podía vislumbrar un hermoso y amplio claro cubierto en su totalidad por un arcoíris de flores silvestres, era perfectamente redondo y el sol se abría paso entre las nubes para centrarse en aquel lugar, definitivamente era muy hermoso pero no tenía tiempo, debía volver con mis hermanos pero seguramente volvería.

-donde estabas hermano?-me pregunto Jasper cuando llegue a casa.

-investigando- me limite a contestar, por alguna extraña razón quería conservar el hermoso claro y su ubicación solo para mí.

- bueno hermanos es hora de ir a la escuela a romper corazones- decía Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se golpeaba el pecho como un gorila.

-que maduro Emmet- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos y nos dirigíamos hacia mi adorado volvo plateado.

Llegamos al instituto en 15 minutos ya que todos adoramos la velocidad, al llegar todos nos voltearon a ver, seguramente porque toda la escuela sabía sobre los "nuevos". Nos bajamos del auto y nos retiramos rápidamente a nuestra primera clase que era literatura, compartíamos todas las materias por petición de Carlisle para mantener a Jasper bajo vigilancia.

La clase fue normal a excepción de que había una chica llamada Lauren que no dejaba de acosar a Jasper junto con su amiga Jessica que no dejaba de comerme con la mirada y ni que decir de sus pensamientos, en cambio Emmet estaba feliz de la vida burlando se dé nosotros a todo pulmón.

-creí que no nos sacaríamos a esas dos de enzima- decía Jasper mientras salíamos del salón hacia una banca que está escondida por unos árboles fuera del instituto.

-lo sé, Jessica tiene pensamientos muy inapropiados- le dije mientras Emmet se destornillaba de la risa.

-y yo que creía que todas las nenas me iban a adorar que bueno que en esta escuela no!- se carcajeaba Emmet.

Estábamos hablando de temas variados cuando sonó la campana de aviso, nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia nuestra próxima clase que era química, al llegar Jasper tuvo que sentarse junto a Lauren por pura coincidencia, a Emmet con una chica llamada Ángela y a mí solo, por suerte, la clase transcurrió normalmente hasta que tocaron la puerta nerviosamente.

-vaya, por fin aparecieron- dijo el maestro mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a tres estudiantes retrasadas y estas se disculpaban.

La que más llamó mi atención fue una hermosa joven con la piel tan pálida que podría pasar por vampiresa, una melena larga y castaña, ella estaba acompañada por otras dos jóvenes, una era pequeña y con el cabello corto y negro y la otra era alta y con una larga melena rubia. Cuando pasaron frente a nosotros una ráfaga de aire desordeno sus cabellos haciendo que su esencia volara hasta mis hermanos y a mí, aquella joven de cabello castaño tenía el mas delicioso y apetitoso aroma que había olida jamás me tense de inmediato al igual que Emmet al oler a la rubia y Jasper al oler a la pequeña pelinegra, cuando las chicas pasaron la joven levanto su mirada y pude ver los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto, unos ojos color chocolate que me miraban sorprendidos, me relaje instantáneamente mientras ella estaba parada mirándome.

-señorita Swan por favor pase a su asiento- dijo el maestro, ella reacciono y se ruborizo adquiriendo un hermoso tono carmesí en sus mejillas y fue a sentarse.

No podía quitar la mirada de ella era tan hermosa, nos seguimos mirando como interrogándonos mutuamente, lo mismo les paso a Jasper y Emmet que no dejaban de ver igual de embelesados que yo a las otras joven que estaban sentadas a su lado, estaba seguro de que esas chicas iban a cambiar nuestra estancia en Forks…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

POV BELLA

No podía conseguir emitir una sola palabra, aquellos ojos dorado que me estuvieron mirando intensamente durante toda la clase de química me habían dejado en otro mundo, era como si estuviese soñando de nuevo con aquel joven que me deslumbraba cada noche, cuando sonó la campana de aviso, Alice y Rose se pararon rápidamente y me arrinconaron en una esquina, mientras que todos los alumnos salían a excepción de los 3 chicos nuevos.

-bella, viste a esos chicos?-pregunto una muy emocionada Alice mientras me volteaba para ver a los chicos y asegurarme de que no nos escucharan, pero ellos estaban teniendo su propia conversación en la otra esquina del aula.

-que me dirían, si les digo que ese chico de cabello cobrizo tiene los mismos ojos que le de mi sueño?-les pregunte dubitativa.

-bella, tu sueño si tenía un significado y no solo para ti sino para nosotras- chillo Alice dando saltitos.

-pues que esperamos, vamos a presentarnos- dijo Rosalie mientras nos dábamos la vuelta hacia ellos y ellos hacia nosotras como si hubiesen oído nuestra conversación.

Caminamos en fila horizontal, con Alice a mi izquierda y Rose a la derecha dejándome en medio, ellos tomaron las misma posiciones con el musculoso a la derecha y el rubio a la izquierda, dejando al dueño de mis sueños en la mitad, parecía un territorio de guerra por la forma en que avanzamos, rose hablo primero.

-hola, me llamo Rosalie Hale, ellas son mis mejores amigas Alice y Bella Swan- nos presentó señalando a cada una mientras extendía su mano hacia el musculoso.

-hola hermosa, me llamo Emmet Cullen, ellos son mis hermanos Jasper y Edward-dijo señalando a sus hermanos respectivamente.

Asique ese era el nombre de aquel chico que se robaba mis sueños, cuando voltee a ver a Edward, me di cuenta que me avía estado mirando desde la presentación de Rose, tenía una mirada tan intensa y parecía escrutarme con ella.

-mucho gusto- dijo Edward mientras extendía su gran y nívea mano hacia mí, tenía una voz como el terciopelo y una sonrisa que me dejo deslumbrada.

-igualmente-dije mientras estrechaba mi mano, su tacto era helado, como sujetar un cubo de hielo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la descarga eléctrica que paso por todo mi cuerpo cuando nos tocamos.

-bueno señoritas que clase tienen ahora?-pregunto muy cortésmente el rubio, Jasper creo que se llamaba, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos pero el solo se dirigió a mi hermana Alice.

-gimnasia-dijo muy sonriente Alice, Rose la miraba picara mientras hacia un corazón con sus manos y encerraba a Jasper y Alice.

-genial igual nosotros-dijo Edward, pegue un respingo al sentir su voz tan cerca de mí, al darme vuelta, estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-genial, vamos!-chillo Alice dado saltitos, mientras Rose y yo rodamos los ojos.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de gimnasia que ya había empezado, genial otro retraso, pensé, cuando lo hice pude ver que Edward me miraba como si intentara adivinar lo que decía, como si intentase hacer algo que no podía.

-hoy jugaremos voleibol-anuncio el maestro, genial, con lo descoordinada que soy iba a pasar vergüenza frente a Edward.

Entramos a los vestidores y nos pusimos nuestra ropa de gimnasia, un short cortó color gris y una camisa manga corta con cuello en "V". al salir, como no era raro o muy incómodo, todo los chicos se nos quedaron viendo, incluidos los hermanos Cullen que nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos de arriba abajo, Emmet silbo cuando Rosalie paso haciendo que se sonrojara, Jasper le sonrió a Alice y Edward no paraba de mirarme de pies a cabeza, provocando que me sonrojara furiosamente.

-bueno chicos empecemos- silbo el maestro mientras arrojaban balones por doquier.

Cuando me lanzaron un balón mi coordinación no ayudo mucho provocando que me desestabilizara y me resbalara, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, al abrirlos estaba sujeta por dos fríos y fuertes brazos mientras su dueño me sonreía pícaramente provocando que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo y volviera a latir más rápido de lo normal.

-he…s-si gracias-dije mientras que Edward me ayudaba a levantarme cuando me soltó, sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él, como si su tacto me hiciera falta, me sentía incompleta, pero la descarga que paso por mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar y creo que él también la sintió ya que se quedó mirando sus brazos por una fracción de segundo y luego a mí.

-debes tener más cuidado- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y rosaba mi mejilla con sus níveos y largos dedos, por un momento me transporte a mi sueño, la escena era exactamente igual a excepción de que el no brillaba pero estaba segura de que él era mi príncipe, como decía Alice.

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia Alice, Rosalie y sus hermanos que estaban en la misma posición que nosotros a excepción que los Cullen tenían las chicas sujetas por la cintura, creo que me perdí de algo mientras mi accidente, sentí como la mano de Edward descendía por mi espalda y se situaba en mi cintura en la misma posición que sus hermanos.

-bella, Rose debemos irnos, tienes tu recital de piano- nos dijo Alice mientras se zafaba de Jasper.

-cierto!-dije mientras me zafaba de Edward y le agradecía a Alice, corrimos hacia los vestidores, nos cambiamos rápidamente y salimos corriendo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento nos encontramos con los chicos subiendo a un ostentoso volvo plateado, nos acercamos a saludar.

-hola chicos-saludo Alice.

-hola señoritas-dijo Emmet mientras besaba la mano de Rosalie.

Vi como Edward se acercaba hacia mí y me tocaba la mejilla.

-asique tocas piano-me dijo sonriendo ampliamente, asentí.

-genial otra artista-dijo Emmet.

-artista?-pregunte.

-sí, Edward también toca el piano-me respondió Jasper sonriente.

Vaya, asique tenía una cosa en común Edward, no pude evitar sonreír.

-bella, vamos que ya es tarde- nos apuró Alice

-adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana-dijo Rosalie mientras nos despedíamos.

Casi se me sale el corazón al ver como Edward se inclinaba y me besaba la mejilla mientras susurraba un suave "suerte" en mi oído, empecé a hiperventilar mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el coche de Alice y salíamos del instituto, voltee a ver a las chicas que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vaya estos chicos sí que nos traían mal…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

POV BELLA

Cuando mi recital acabo, fuimos a dejar a Rosalie a su casa, cuando llegamos a casa Alice bajo rápidamente, daño pequeños saltitos y sonriendo muy feliz.

-estas bien duende?-le pregunte sabiendo que le fastidiaba lo de "duende", como supuse su cara cambie en segundos.

-no me llames así- me dijo enfurruñada y cruzando los brazos.

-lo siento hermanita, ahora porque la sonrisa?-le dije mientras alborotaba sus cabellos y me sentaba a su lado.

-viste a ese chico Jasper, ahhh es tan lindo-chillo mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en su cama. Rodé los ojos.

-si Alice es muy guapo-le dije, abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró como una caricatura para mirarme con una sonrisa del gato en el país de las maravillas.

-yyyy que hay entre tú y Edward?-me pregunto, ¡Mierda! Mi punto débil.

-he…bu-bueno pues es muy li-lindo conmigo-le dije sonrojándome, mientras recordaba cuando beso mi mejilla en el estacionamiento esa misma tarde.

-lo sabía! Lo sabía! Era tu príncipe de sueños!-gritaba mientras caía de golpe en la cama y me hacía revotar.

-ya Alice, tal vez si sea-le dije, "pues claro que era!" grite en mi mente.

-yyy te gusta?-me pregunto mientras hacia un corazón sobre su pecho.

-sí, supongo que si-le dije restándole más importancia de lo debido, Alice me miro mal.

-quiero decir que si te gusta ENSERIO- me pregunto emocionada.

-si-susurre, fue lo único que pude decir

-awww por fin que lindo, solo imagínatelo, podremos hacer dobles citas, tú con Edward y yo con Jasper, ha y Rose con Emmet!-chillo de un lado a otro.

-bueno ya Alice cálmate, duerme que mañana hay clase-le regañe mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y se iba a acostar.

-si mamá-me dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y yo le respondía igual.

-buenas noches-dijimos a la vez sonrientes.

"todo estaba muy oscuro, no poda ver nada, pero sentía que alguien me estaba mirando, era una mirada protectora, que me custodiaba como si no quisiese que nada me hiciera daño, de repente sentí un agudo dolor proveniente de mi muñeca, al revisarla vi como salía sangre, el olor me aturdió y me desmaye, al despertar vi a Edward parado frente a mi extendiéndome su mano, la tome de inmediato, estaba sonriéndome espléndidamente, pero cuando lo vi fue como si nunca lo hubiese visto, su alborotado cabello cobrizo estaba más desordenado de lo normal, sus facciones las veía mejor definidas y su piel era suave como la seda y cálida a comparación de su tacto frio, cuando me levante sentí como me invadían muchos aromas y sonido procedentes de todos los lugares, al alzar la vista vi a Rose y Alice sonriéndome, se veían diferentes pero de algún modo eran ellas, su silueta estaba mejor definida y eran tan pálidas como Edward, avance hacia un lago y vi mi reflejo, era yo pero había cambiado al igual que Alice y Rosalie…"

_Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen…_

Los rayos del sol daban directo en mi rostro obligándome a levantarme para ir a la escuela, la habitación estaba en silencio mire el reloj de mi buro y eran las 7:30!, POR DIOS LLEGAREMOS TARDE.

-ALICE!-grite mientras la movía en su cama.

-que quieres Bella?!-me dijo aun somnolienta, mientras me tiraba de su cama, vaya pero esta niña sí que no aprendía.

-Alice son las 7:30 am, y no estamos lista asique mueve tu pequeño trasero al baño y arréglate!- le ordene mientras se paraba medio inconsciente.

Alice estuvo lista en 15 minutos, fue mi turno de arreglarme, me bañe me vestí y me arregle el cabello mientras Alice ya me esperaba en el auto.

-corre! Corre! Corre!- le decía cuando estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento.

-YAAA! ESTAS FEIZ?!-me grito cuando me baje del auto aun en marcha, es que no podía entender que iba tarde a mi examen!

-SII! GRACIAS!-le grite de vuelta sacándole la lengua, se quedó en el auto riendo.

Cuando iba camino al salón, me estrelle de frente con algo se supuse era un muro pero cuando alce la vista era Edward que me miraba preocupado.

-estas bien Bella?-me pregunto mientras me levantaba, y me sonreía haciendo estragos en mi pulso.

-he…si, gracias, no me fije por donde iba lo siento-le dije avergonzada y ruborizada.

-no te preocupes, yo no estaba poniendo mucha atención-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y acariciaba mi brazo, me estremecí.

-adonde ibas con tanta prisa?-me pregunto, como me odia preguntar eso cuando estaba casi hiperventilando?

-he… tengo un examen-le dije medio dormida.

-literatura?-me pregunto mientras me tomaba por la cintura y caminábamos hacia el salón de literatura.

Cuando me tomo por la cintura, sentí su frio tacto en contacto con mi piel, él era frio como el hielo y duro como el granito.

-si, como sabes?-le pregunte mirándolo.

-tenemos el mismo examen-me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y entrabamos al salón, todo estaban es su puestos menos nosotros que compartiríamos el asiento.

Al terminar el examen salimos del aula hacia la cafetería para poder comer algo, Edward me acompaño pero no comió ni bebió nada, que extraño, pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que no tenía apetito.

-Bella…-me dijo pero no termino su pregunta ya que su hermano Emmet llego histérico hacia nuestra mesa.

-HERMANOO! QUE CREES?-grito provocando que todos miraran a la los hermanos Cullen.

-que eres más irritante de lo normal-dijo Edward muy molesto, creo que Emmet no había notado mi presencia.

-NO! Como crees, invite a salir a Rosalie y dijo que SII!-canto agudizando la vos en el "si".

-felicitaciones hermano-dijo Edward mientras me señalaba con la mirada pero Emmet no se dio cuanta.

-pero no se lo puedes decir ni a Bella o Alice-le dijo mientras juntaba las manos como si orara, solté una risilla.

-HAAA!-grito Emmet al verme, Edward rio a carcajadas junto a mí.

-creo que no funciono Emmet!- grito Edward al ver a su hermano alejarse con paso rápido.

-bueno Bella, lamento al idiota de Emmet, y bueno tu... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-me pidió cabizbajo, ¿Qué?, _el _me pedía a _mí_, que saliéramos! Y se atrevía a preguntar!.

-he...si claro-le dije roja como un tomate.

-paso a recogerte mañana a las 10:00-me dijo mientras se levantaba y me guiñaba un ojo.

-TE VERE MAÑANA!-me grito provocando que todos los que estaban en la cafetería se quedaran viéndome, genial, más atención en un día, debía de estar de un rojo furioso.

Cuando acabaron las clases Alice estaba en el auto charlando animadamente con Jasper, cuando me vieron se despidió y encendió el auto.

-qué crees?! Que crees?! Que crees?!- me pregunto saltando en el asiento.

-qué cosa?- pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Jasper me invito a salir!-chillo emocionada.

-genial hermanita!-dije feliz por ella.

-y no te creas ya sé que Edward te invito a salir!-me guiño un ojo y arranco a toda velocidad hacia casa, genial tendríamos una cita triple, como si no estuviese lo suficientemente nerviosa, ahora tendría que cuidarme para no pasar el ridículo frente a todos… 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

POV EDWARD

Este tiene que ser el mejor día de mi vida o mejor dicho de mi existencia, había invitado a salir a Bella y ella había dicho que sí, y por _coincidencia_ resulta que mis hermanos también invitaron a Rosalie y Alice, asique sería un triple cita, aunque yo preferiría estar a solas con Bella.

-EDWARD!-grito Emmet, porque diablos grita si lo puedo escuchar perfectamente, por Dios soy un vampiro.

-porque gritas Emmet? Que quieres ahora- le pregunte normalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-ven Edward debes ayudarnos a escoger nuestra ropa para las citas, o es que no quieres ir tan sexy como yo a ver a Bella?-me pregunto mientras rodaba los ojos, como es que termine teniendo hermanos como estos.

-vamos Edward escoge la ropa y nos largamos-dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación.

-oigan en serio tendremos una cita triple?-les pregunte mientras me sentaba.

-siiiii!-grito Emmet como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo.

-no les gustaría estar a solas con sus chicas?-les pregunte con mi mejor cara de póker.

-mmmm…tienes razón Eddy, iremos a recogerlas juntos pero cada quien se va del camino-me apoyo Emmet.

Genial iba a estar a solas con Bella.

-oigan y planean contar nuestro secreto?-les pregunte nervioso

-si-respondieron en un susurro, asentí, yo igual lo iba a hacer.

En estos últimos días que había pasado con Bella tantos momentos que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella, hasta iba cada noche a verla dormir junto Jasper que no se quedaba atrás para ver a Alice ya que compartían habitación, y Emmet se iba derecho a casa de Rosalie a verla dormir, genial nos habíamos convertido en unos vampiros-acosadores-salta ventanas, enamorados de unas humanas, los tres sabíamos que era muy peligroso relacionarse más de lo debido con los humanos pero ya no podíamos hacer nada, era nuestro destino, habíamos encontrado a nuestras parejas y eso lo sabíamos gracias a la descarga eléctrica que sentimos al tocarlas.

-vamos Eddy, debemos ir por las chicas-me apuro Emmet, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando fueron las 10:00.

-ya voy y no me llames Eddy, entendiste Emmy. -le dije, Jasper rio a carcajadas mientras yo me subía a mi volvo, Emmet a su jeep y Jasper a su Aston Martin, nos fuimos rápidamente hacia la casa de Bella donde estarían todas la chicas, si tuviera corazón estoy seguro de que estaría muy acelerado de lo nervioso que estaba.

-vamos-nos apuró Emmet.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando salieron las chicas, Bella estaba hermosa traía un vestido azul de seda escotado sobre el muslo y recogida la falda haciendo ver un estilo arrugado pero hermoso, Bella estaba despampanante, no paraba de mirarla de pies a cabeza hasta que escuche un carraspeo atroz de mi "oye hermano deja de ver a Bellita y llévala a cenar" me reprendió Emmet en su mente, genial ni siquiera la había saludado por estar embobado con ella.

-estas hermosa-le dije besando su mano, inmediatamente se ruborizo haciendo que se viera más hermosa aun.

-gracias-dijo cabizbaja, levante su barbilla haciendo que me mirara y bese su mejilla sintiendo como se aceleraba su pulso, no pude evitar sonreir.

-vamos-le dije mientras enredaba mis dedos con los suyos y nos dirigíamos a mi volvo.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante aparque el auto y corrí a velocidad vampírica para abrirle, pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro pero luego sonrió, tome su mano y caminamos hacia el restaurante.

-Bella no puedo estar lejos de ti-le dije mientras sujetaba su mano.

-no lo hagas-me dijo inclinándose, me acerque a ella y la bese, la bese mostrándole todo el amor que le profesaba.

Cuando Bella tuvo que separarse para respirar me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Bella debo contarte algo-le dije mientras me alejaba, ella se acercó de nuevo y tomo mi mano incitándome a continuar.

-no soy lo que tú crees-le dije mientras analizaba su reacción.

-que eres?-me pregunto alejándose, no, no quería que se alejara, me pare rápidamente y la estreche en mis brazos ella correspondió rápidamente a mi abrazo.

-mi piel es fría y dura, no como ni bebo nada, mis ojos cambian de color-le dije al oído mientras aun la tenía abrazada.

-ya lo sé Edward-me dijo en un susurro.

-soy el mejor depredador del mundo-le dije, no quería soltarla temía que saliera corriendo.

-no me importa, que eres?-me dijo, no podía creerlo a mi Bella no le importaba no podía ser más feliz, pero era la hora de decir la verdad espero que Emmet y Jasper les vaya bien.

-soy un vampiro-le dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la alejaba para ver sus ojos.

-no me importa, te quiero-esas eran las mejores palabras que había escuchado, pero debía de advertirle del peligro y de lo que implica que estemos juntos.

-Bella es muy peligroso que un vampiro se relacione con una humana y también implica una…conexión-le dije nervioso pero ella solo asintió.

Ser la pareja de un vampiro implica más que amor, para crear la conexión, debía de beber de su sangre y ella de la mía, era la única forma de crear la conexión, pero aun no le podía contar ello.

Por ahora me sentía feliz de no tener que ocultarle nada a _mi _Bella, me dedicaría a hacerla feliz por el resto de _su_ vida o hasta que ella no quisiese estar con migo.

-te quiero-le dije abrazándola.

-te quiero-me respondió, es increíble todo lo que esta pequeña humana cambio en mi desde que la conocí…

+ espero que les guste cómo va la historia, creo que esto va para largo ;)

Merezco review?

macamila1231


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

POV BELLA

No podía creerlo, de un momento a otro empecé a salir con Edward y enterarme de que era un vampiro, pero por alguna extraña razón no le temo, al contrario es como si me atrajera más hacia él, la verdad estoy empezando a creer que no tengo instinto de supervivencia.

Al llegar a casa me despedí de Edward con un casto beso en los labios y entre a mi habitación con una sonrisa que nadie me la podía quitar, hasta me dolían las mejillas y los ojos me brillaban, supe por Edward que Emmet y Jasper también les habían contado su secreto a Rose y Alice, espero que lo hayan tomado tan bien como yo.

-hola chicas como están, que talles fue en su cita?-pregunte cuando entraba en la habitación destilando alegría, pero cuando Alice se voltio vi sus ojos rojos signo de que había llorado.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y a Rose que estaban sentada en la cama de Alice con los ojos hinchados por la llantina, reaccione de inmediato, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que estén así?, mis pensamientos solo dijeron dos palabras _Emmet _y _Jasper, _donde esos dos les hayan hecho algo más les vale esconderse, aunque creo que sería difícil considerando que son vampiros.

_-_que paso, están bien, que les hicieron esos cretinos?-les pregunte furiosa, mientras maquinaba mi venganza, Alice fue la primera en responder.

-no nos hicieron nada, es que nos dijeron algo horrible Bella-dijo y se lanzó a llorar en mi hombro, le acariciaba el cabello como cuando éramos pequeñas.

-que les dijeron?-pregunte nerviosa, claro que más podría ser, ella son inteligentes no quiero saber cómo reaccionarían ante esa frase _soy un vampiro_.

-son unos vampiros, unos monstruos chupasangre y nos lo demostraron, son muy fuertes y rápidos y beben sangre-dijo Rose al borde de la histeria mientras lloraba en mi otro hombro.

-lo se chicas todos los Cullen_ son_ vampiros-les dije tratando de tranquilizarlas, pero ellas se envararon rápidamente quedando erguidas en la cama mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Edward es un vampiro y no te importa?!-me dijo Rose apretando los dientes para no gritar, no podía entender como no tenía miedo de ellos.

-no Rosalie, no me importa, yo amo Edward, él es todo lo que quiero y necesito-le dije seria y convincente, mientras las miraba fijamente para que supieran que hablaba en serio.

-cómo puedes decir eso, son unos monstruos!-chillo Alice junto a Rose.

-les han hecho daño, físicamente?-pregunte ideando un modo de defender a los chicos.

-no-susurraron casi inaudiblemente, mientras asentía.

-lo ven no son peligrosos, ellos solo cazan animales-les dije para tranquilizarles.

-no, nos importa Bella no queremos estar con ellos son unos monstruos, ni siquiera deberían vivir, están muertos Bella, muertos! Abre los ojos, no puedes amar a alguien así-me dijo Rose mientras me sujetaba los hombros y me miraba intensamente con los ojos bien abierto, no pude más que negar con la cabeza.

-lo siento mucho chicas, pero yo quiero a Edward, y no porque sea un vampiro lo voy a dejar de querer de la forma en que lo hago, confió en él y sé que nunca me aria daño-les dije mirándolas a los ojos, aunque me doliera en el alma debían entenderlo.

-está bien Bella no podemos hacer nada respecto a ti, aunque no estemos de acuerdo y nos aterre la idea, no discutiremos contigo, pero que te quede claro y hazle llegar eso a los Cullen, que ni Alice ni yo queremos una vida así-dijo Rose decidía secándose las lagrima, pobres Emmet y Jasper iban a ponerse mal con la noticia, que lastima que Roce o Alice no los acepten como hice yo con Edward.

-claro Rose, lamento que tengan que pasar por esto, buenas noches-le dije a Rose cuando estaba en la puerta por irse a su casa, se despidió de nosotras y subimos a dormir, por lo menos no pelearía con mi _hermana/mejor amiga _ymi_ mejor amiga/casi hermana_.

"caminaba por la acera de camino a casa cuando siento unas pisadas tras de mí, me volteo pero no hay nada, sigo caminando pero cuando me doy cuenta un hombre corre hacia mí con una navaja en la mano y me rapa el bolso enterrando la navaja en mi costado, sentía un dolor punzante cada vez que respiraba, sentía mucho sueño, estaba serrando los ojos cuando una voz desesperada me levanta en un vilo, es Edward, corre como un bólido hacia un lago, me recuesta y me mira a los ojos, me da un casto beso y muerde su brazo provocando que un hilo de líquido plateado que brilla con la luz de la luna fluya por la herida, levanta mi cabeza y pone su herida en mi boca "bebe" me dice, le obedezco, empiezo a succionar de su herida, tiene un sabor acido pero me obligo a tragar, de repente puedo abrir los ojos, Edward me sonríe satisfecho y me pone en su regazo, ya no siento dolor, la herida desapareció "esta echa la conexión" me dice, pero a la distancia miro como se acercan unos hombre con un gran manta negra que los cubren completamente"

Me levante de sopetón cuando sentí que algo frio rosaba mi mejilla, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré a un Edward sonriente sentado en mi cama, me incorpore de inmediato, _Alice…_

-que haces aquí?-pregunte con una sonrisa no podía ocultar la alegría de verlo, voltee rápidamente la mirada hacia la cama de Alice.

-verte dormir, tranquila, Alice salió hace poco-me dijo tranquilamente, suspire, no quería pensar lo que diría si viera a Edward a aquí.

-Edward…a que te referías la otra noche cuando hablaste de una…_conexión_?-le pregunte mientras recordaba mi sueño, pude ver que se puso nervioso y sopesaba la idea de responderme, entrecerré los ojos esperando su respuesta, suspiro en señal de rendición.

-veras Bella…cuando un vampiro encuentra a su compañera-me dijo mientras me sonreía y acariciaba mi mejilla-debe de hacer una conexión con ella para que así todos sepan que ella _le_ _pertenece_, por eso para hacer dicha conexión cada uno debe de beber de la sangre del otro…-me explico mientras me miraba expectante.

-y tu…quieres hacer esa conexión _conmigo_?-le pregunte nerviosa, me daba pavor saber que el bebería de mi sangre aunque confiara en él y me daba mareo la sola idea de beber _su_ sangre.

-tranquila si no quieres no hay problema, tengo tiempo de sobra-me dijo sonriendo pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

-no es que no quiera, claro que quiero tener una conexión contigo-le dije y el sonrió espléndidamente como cuando un siego ve la luz por primera vez-es que…tengo miedo-le dije suave.

Me tomo desprevenida y me puso en su regazo estrechándome en su firme y musculoso pecho.

-tranquila, no permitiré que nada te haga daño mi Bella-me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

-y así el león se enamoró de la oveja…-me dijo en el oído.

-que oveja tan estúpida!-dije riéndome con él.

-que león tan morboso y masoquista-me dijo mientras se inclinaba y me besaba con tanto amor y ternura que me sentí desfallecer.

* * *

***Quiero darle las gracias a Maya Cullen Masen por ayudarme con la trama de este capitulo, tienes una gran imaginación espero que te guste la historia y varias me han dicho que cada cuanto actualizo, subiré uno, dos o hasta tres capítulos diarios, me sirven mucho sus reviews, con ideas o ánimos para continuar.**

**saludos**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9:

POV BELLA

Todo estaba perfecto, Edward era todo lo que podía desear, era tierno, amable, caballeroso y lo más importante es que amaba tanto como yo lo amo a él, llevamos maso menos 2 semanas juntos, siempre me recogía de casa a la escuela y de la escuela a mi casa o a la suya, su familia me había aceptado increíblemente bien, Esme era una persona muy dulce tenía el cabello como el caramelo y una cara en forma de corazón, Carlisle era un gran medico casi no parecía un vampiro, pero Emmet y Jasper eran otra historia, desde que Alice y Rosalie les dijeron que no querían una vida con ellos, estos habían caído en una gran depresión provocando que toda la familia cayera en ella debido al don de Jasper.

-Edward, estoy preocupada por Emmet y Jasper-le dije mientras íbamos camino a su casa.

-si lo sé yo también, es muy extraño ver a Emmet así-me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen vi dos autos más estacionados junto al jeep de Emmet uno era un mini cooper blanco y junto a él había un lamborghini murciélago azul cielo, sí que no estimaban en gastos.

-los Denalie-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-quiénes son?-pregunte, la curiosidad me mataba, Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la entrada, al pasar por la puerta, había otros vampiros, me tense de inmediato, pero Edward me tranquilizo acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

-bella, ellos son los Denalie nuestras primas y primo-me dijo Edward, en ese momento me fije más en los rostros.

Eran tan hermosos como los Cullen, el hombre tenía el cabello corto, rulo y castaño media aproximadamente 1,70, avanzo así mí.

-mucho gusto Bella, me han hablado mucho de ti, soy Eleazar-me dijo mientras besaba mi mano y Edward lo miro mal, me ruborice de inmediato provocando la risa de Eleazar.

La siguiente en avanzar fue una vampiresa rubia y voluptuosa.

-hola soy Tanya, mucho gusto-me dijo mientras me abrazaba suavemente, luego otras tres vampiresas se acercaron y se presentaron.

Dos de ellas era rubias e igual de hermosas a Tanya y otra tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado hasta la cintura.

-mucho gusto, Irina-se presentó una de las rubias.

-yo soy Kate-dijo la otra vampiresa.

-y yo Carmen, mucho gusto en conocerte al fin, los Cullen hablan mucho de ti y de cómo cambiaste a Edward-me dijo tiernamente, vi Edward de reojo y me estaba sonriendo con su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-mucho gusto-les dije sonrojada.

Pasamos tiempo juntas conociéndonos mejor y hablando de como era su vida en Denalie, cuando bajamos a la sala vi a Emmet y a Jasper sentados en el sofá mirando las franjas de la alfombra sin ningún sentido, de repente se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Tanya, Irina puedo hablar con ustedes?-les pregunte a las dos hermanas ya que Kate se había tenido que devolver a Alaska ya que su pareja Garret había llegado desde Volterra o eso me dijo Carmen.

Había tenido la mejor idea para subirles el ánimos a Emmet y Jasper, se me había ocurrido una idea de cómo darles celos a Rose y Alice con ayuda de Tanya e Irina, cuando las llame llegaron rápidamente.

-que pasa bella?-me pregunto Tanya visible mente curiosa por mi sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea para poner de ánimos a esos dos-les dije señalando a los chicos en el sofá-me ayudarían?-les pregunte nerviosa.

-claro, de que se trata tu plan?-me pregunto Irina, les conté todo lo que debía hacer y ellas aceptaron encantadas.

Cuando llegaron todos a la casa, las chicas y yo teníamos una sonrisa de complicidad pegada al rostro provocando que todos nos miraran preocupados en especial Edward.

-Emmet, Jasper tienen un minuto?-les pregunte mientras veía como se paraban perezosamente hacia donde estábamos con Irina y Tanya, les contamos mi plan y ellos sonrieron encantados por la idea.

Cuando Edward fue a dejarme a casa, no paraba de mirarme seguramente por la sonrisa que aun traía.

-bella que pasa?-me pregunto cuando estaciono frente al auto de Charlie.

-nada, tranquilo-le dije mientras sonreía, me bajaba del auto y besaba su mejillas, aunque eso no quito la duda de su cara.

Cuando entre a casa, me encontré con Alice sentada en el sofá mirando televisión con el mismo ánimo de Jasper, igual a como esta Emmet y claro como esta Rosalie, que tontas como podían vivir así.

-hola hermanita como estas?-le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y me sentaba junto a ella.

-bien, como te fue?-me pregunto sin ánimos, estaba muy mal nunca me había preguntado que había hecho en casa de los _vampiros, _como les decía Rosalie.

-bien, llegaron una familia prima de los Cullen de visita, hay dos chicas, Tanya e Irina, son muy guapas y están flirteando con Emmet y Jasper-le dije mientras me levantaba examinando su reacción, cuando lo dije abrió sus ojos como platos y me jalo de la muñeca.

-enserio? Y que hace Jasper?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-nada esta con los mismo ánimos que tú al igual que Emmet parecen zombis-le dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos esperando a que captara la indirecta, Alice no dijo nada solo asintió y vi una media sonrisa asomarse por sus labios, genial mañana será un día muy divertido, dije en mi mente.

* * *

**espero que les guste la mente calculadora de bella jajajaja, en estos últimos capitulo me ha ayudado mucho Maya Cullen Masen con sus locas ideas, muchas gracias por tu ayuda eres como mi socia imagintiva ;)**

**y que dicen merece review?**

**macamila1231**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10:

POV BELLA

Todo estaba listo, mi plan ya estaba en marcha mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela, Tanya estaba con Emmet en el jeep preparada para la actuación y Jasper con Irina en el Aston Martin, mi plan consistía en que cada Denalie se aria pasar por novia de Emmet y Jasper para darles celos a Rosalie y Alice para que ellas se dieran cuenta de lo importantes que eran para ellas Emmet y Jasper.

-listos?-pregunte cuando nos bajamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-sii! Genial siempre quise ser actriz, este será mi debut-dijo muy emocionada Tanya.

-bueno con esto espero ganarme un grammy-dijo Emmet que ya ha había recuperado un poco de su humor.

Entramos todos por parejas a la escuela, Edward y yo, Emmet y Tanya y Jasper he Irina, definitivamente esta era mi mejor idea, cuando entramos a las primeras clases vi como Rose abrió los ojos al ver a Tanya colgada de Emmet y este no decía nada, podría jurar que se puso verde de los celos, y ni que decir de Alice cuando vio como Irina besaba la mejilla de Jasper casi se le cae la mandíbula, pero esto era para que aprendieran una buena lección.

-Bella, que hacen esa _arpía_ con Emmet?-me pregunto rose verde de los celos-y con Jasper?-me pregunto ahora Alice igual que Rosalie.

-son las chicas de las que les hable la _arpía_ es Tanya y la que esta con Jasper se llama Irina, son grandes amigas, pero porque les importa? Ustedes rechazaron a jazz y Emmet-les dije acusatoriamente, mi plan va genial! Dije en mi fuero interno.

-he…bueno si pero eso no significa que no los queramos-me dijo Alice con la mirada baja al igual que Rosalie, vi como pasaban Emmet y Jasper y como seguramente oyeron eso tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi plan iba de las mil maravillas!

-si Bella, Alice tiene razón, es que mira….bueno te lo vamos a explicar-me dijo Rose, explicar? Esto lo quería oír.

-cuando estábamos cenando, Emmet me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, yo pensé me que pediría que fuese su novia o algo por el estilo-me dijo con una sonrisa pero con ojos tristes- luego me dijo que debía tener una mente abierta, yo le dije que sí, luego me dijo que su familia era diferente y que sus hermanos estaban en la misma situación que el con ustedes dos, luego me dijo de sus diferencias y me dijo que era un vampiro pero que no me haría daño, no le creí al principio pero luego levanto su jeep con una sola mano y corrió muy rápido, no es que yo no lo quiera, claro que sí, lo amo Bella, pero tengo miedo.-me dijo woww ok esto no me lo esperaba y mucho menos de Rosalie, ella nunca se abría con nosotras.

Quede en shock, no sabía que se sentían así me había separado mucho de ellas, me levante rápidamente y abrase a Rosalie.

-Rose, si te sientes así, porque no hablas con Emmet? Él te ama de verdad y ha estado muy triste desde que lo rechazaste, su diferencia no puede separarlos, además lo vas a dejar feliz y campante con otra chica, esa no es la Rosalie que yo conozco-le dije con los brazos en la cadera, Rose asintió y se sentó junto a mi ahora era el turno de Alice.

-y bien cuál es tu trágica historia?-le pregunte mientras sostenía sus manos.

-estábamos cenando y Jasper estaba muy guapo y elegante, me dijo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto durante toda su _existencia _eso me desconcertó, le pregunte y me dijo que debía decirme algo muy importante y que esperaba que lo aceptara, le dije que sí que me dijera que pasaba, me conto de su familia y que era un vampiro, quede en shock, no me esperaba eso, le dije que no podía estar con él me pare y me fui a casa-nos contó mientras un lagrima caía por sus mejilla, me pare y la abrase al igual que a Rosalie.

-Alice amas a Jasper?-le pregunte mientras acunaba su rostro en mis manos.

-si-susurro apenas audible, asentí.

-Rose amas a Emmet?-le pregunte mientras que ella abría los ojos y agachaba la cabeza asintiendo.

-entonces, estas dispuestas a perderlos, solo por un tonto miedo? Solo véanme yo no tuve problema con Edward, lo amo y confió en el, tal vez no tenga instinto de supervivencia, pero así es-les dije seria mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-tienes razón Bella, que tonta fui yo amo Jasper y esa tonta no me lo va a quitar-dijo Alice mientras se paraba como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-esa es mi hermanita-le dije abrazándola, me alegraba que por fin entendieran su gran error y que lo solucionaran rápido para que sean felices

Después de nuestra emotiva y reveladora charla nos fuimos juntas a nuestra siguiente clase, me sentí nerviosa no había estado con Edward en todo el día por nuestro plan que al fin y al cabo se lo contamos a los Cullen y a los Denalie, era muy raro no haber estado todo el tiempo con el pero quería hacerles este favor a las chicas y a los hermanos Cullen.

Cuando las clases terminaron, me encontré con Emmet y Jasper en una banca fuera del instituto, me acerque a ellos.

-como llevan mi plan?-les pregunte mientras me abrían un espacio para sentarme.

-genial Bellita, eres una genio, no puedo creer lo que dijo Rose-me dijo un muy emocionado Emmet mientras aplaudía.

-y tu Jasper?-le pregunte.

-genial, eres muy inteligente, aunque tengo que admitir que ya me canso Irina-me dijo riendo, no pude evitar reír también.

-tranquilos la segunda etapa de mi plan ya está en marcha-les dije mientras me para de la banca, creo que me estoy pareciendo demasiado a Alice.

-segunda etapa?-me pregunto Emmet-vaya, abecés eres tan maquiavélica como Edward, ya entiendo porque están juntos-me dijo Emmet riendo, le saque la lengua y el hizo lo mismo, Emmet me caía muy bien era un gran amigo.

Cuando iba hacia la cafetería dos fríos y pétreos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-a dónde vas? me estas evitando?-me pregunto Edward, con una sonrisa muy sexy.

-sabes que no, ya casi termina todo esto, voy a la cafetería para hablar con Rose y Alice-le dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-te amo-me dijo mientras me estrechaba contra él.

-también te amo, pero debo irme-le dije mientras lo abrazaba una vez más y me dirigía a la cafetería.

Cuando llegue a la mesa donde estaban las chicas me senté junto a Rosalie que tenía una gran sonrisa.

-qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-vamos a recuperar a Emmet y Jasper!-chillo Alice mientras aplaudía, daba saltitos, me recordó a Emmet.

-como planean hacerlo?-les pregunte, genial, segunda etapa lista!, dije en mi fuero interno.

-les vamos a hacer una encrucijada en el estacionamiento para hablar con ellos-me dijo mi hermanita.

-que bien pues prepárense, terminamos la última clase y deben hacerlo rápido-les dije feliz, esto iba a estar genial.

-sip tienes razón, gracias por abrirnos los ojos Bella-me dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba.

Terminamos la última clase y era la hora de la verdad, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y nos encontramos con Edward, Emmet y Jasper esperándonos o esperándome que era lo que creían las chicas. Rose llamo a Emmet y caminaron hasta una banca y lo mismo Alice y Jasper, mientras yo me quedaba con Edward.

-crees que funcione?-me pregunto.

-dudas de mí?-le pregunte haciéndome la ofendida pero luego reí y él se unió a mí.

-claro que no…está dando resultado-me dijo mientras miraba a Rose abrazando Emmet y Alice en la misma situación, cuando se separaron caminaron hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-GRACIAS!-me dijo Emmet mientras me levantaba y me hacía girar en el aire.

-tranquilo Emmet, me debes un favor-le dije mientras me recuperaba del mareo.

-muchas gracias Bella-me dijo Jasper con un abrazo, le sonreí.

-espero que no sean tan tontas de nuevo, no quiero volver a tener amigos y una hermana emo-les dije provocando una gran carcajada llamando la atención de todos.

-vamos a casa, debemos presentar a los nuevos miembros de la familia-dijo Jasper mirando con devoción a Alice.

-y las Denalie?-pregunto Rose, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírme.

-tuvieron que irse a Alaska-le dije para cerrar la situación, eso las complació mucho.

Cada uno tomo su auto y se subieron con su respectiva pareja hacia la casa de los Cullen, por fin todos estábamos bien, espero que sea así siempre…

* * *

**espero que les guste como va la historia, Rose y Alice aprendieron su leccion no creen? jajajaja.**

**merezco**** reviews?**

**macamila1231**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11:

POV EDWARD

Mi Bella es muy inteligente, logro volver a reunir a Emmet con Rosalie y a Jasper con Alice, aunque las hermanas Denalie ayudaron mucho, bueno desde la reconciliación todo iba perfecto entre Bella y yo, aunque no dejaba de tener ese sueño de la conexión, es muy extraño, yo no lo había contado sobre que se trataba pero ella sola lo adivino o creo que lo soñó es muy extraño, decidí hablar con Carlisle sobre la conexión con Bella.

-Carlisle como are la conexión con Bella?-le pregunte en su despacho cuando todos fueron a cazar.

-no lo sé Edward, nunca sea visto que un humano y un vampiro hagan la conexión-me dijo "tendrías que transformarla" me dijo en sus pensamientos.

-NO-le dije, no estaba dispuesto a quitarle el alma.

-entonces no sé de qué otra forma podrías hacerlo-me dijo mientras se paraba y me ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Tenía dos opciones, transformar a Bella y quitarle el alma, lo cual no lo iba a hacer, o no hacer la conexión, aunque eso estaba fuera de conversación ya que si un vampiro no hace la conexión con su pareja en un año mínimo la perderá para siempre y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla, o hacer la conexión con Bella siendo ella aun una humana, tal vez, esa era mi única opción, cuando termine de divagar me subí a mi volvo y me fui a casa de Bella, pero al llegar no estaba ni Alice ni ella.

POV BELLA

Estaba caminando desde el supermercado hasta casa cuando sentí unas pisadas tras de mí, me di la vuelta pero no había nadie, me transporte a mi sueño de nuevo, empecé a caminar más rápido casi corriendo hacia algún local pero todos estaban serrados y aun sentía las pisadas tras de mí, solo podía rezar y pensar en Edward, no sabía dónde estaba y si mi sueño se hacía realidad el vendría por mí, tenía que venir por mí, cuando llegue a el único local abierto me quede allí esperando un poco hasta que los nervios se fueran, cuando estuve más calmada seguí mi camino, pero las pisadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cercanas, gire sobre mi cuerpo y vi a una mujer con cabello rojo, parecía fuego, que corría demasiado rápido hacia mí, si andar era felino, y tenía los ojos rojos, definitivamente era un _vampiro_, me agarro del cuello y mordió mi brazo, sentí como si lo atravesara con una navaja, el dolor era insoportable, mi cuerpo ardía, como si lo hubieran tirado a una hoguera, sentí como mi sangre se evaporaba dentro de mí, de repente la mujer paro, oí como si dos rocas chocaran entre ellas, vi a Edward pararse y correr hacia mí, mientras que la mujer pelirroja yacía sin cabeza en una esquina, lo último que recuerdo es a Edward pidiéndome disculpas y levantando mi brazo lo beso y se lo llevo a la boca, desde ahí todo se volvió negro…

Una molesta luz daba en mi rostro, instintivamente levante la mano para cubrirme pero un dolor punzante me hizo persistir de hacerlo, cuando el dolor ceso recordé lo vivido en la noche, me reincorpore rápidamente y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en casa de los Cullen, cuando intente pararme unas frías manos me lo impidieron, me di la vuelta y vi a Edward tras de mí, no lo dude dos veces y me lance a abrazarlo.

-lo siento tanto mi Bella-me dijo mientras besaba mi cabello.

-que paso?-le pregunte, no recordaba cómo había llegado ni que paso exactamente.

-victoria te mordió, tuve que sacar la ponzoña de tu cuerpo-me dijo mientras sujetaba mi brazo donde tenía vendado y puso su mano, me sentí mejor era como tener una bolsa con hielo.

-porque no dejaste que me transformara-le pregunte.

-nunca te aria eso Bella-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-en este momento seria como tú- dije mirándolo a los ojos-estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad-le dije mientras toaba sus manos.

-Bella no quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí-me dijo, su rostro mostraba el dolor que eso lo causaba decidí no hablar más del tema.

-está bien-le dije mientras lo besaba, pero un dolor en mis costillas me hizo retirarme, Edward me miro confundido y asustado, me estaba saliendo sangre y empezaba a marearme.

Me levanto rápidamente en sus brazos y me recostó en su pecho, llevo su mano a la boca y la mordió igual que en mi sueño, un hilo de sangre plateada broto de la herida, Edward levanto mi cabeza y me hizo beber de él, cuando termine me sentí mucho mejor, mis heridas estaban curadas, pero recordé la conexión, mire a Edward y tenía una gran sonría de satisfacción.

-la conexión-le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-así es, de ahora en adelante eres _mía_- me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se inclinaba a besarme, era cierto de ahora en adelante yo le pertenecía, aunque siempre sentí que así era, yo era suya y lo seria por toda _mi vida_…

Edward se acerco y empezó a besarme con fiereza y pasión dejándonos llevar donde nunca habíamos llegado quitando todo tipo de barreras y entregándonos en cuerpo y alma, convirtiéndonos en uno solo demostrándonos todo el amor que nos teníamos, como quería que nuestra noche fuera mágica deseaba repetir la conexión y entre caricias busque la mirada oscura de Edward.

-bebe mi sangre-susurre en sus labios, Edward sonrió y enterró sus dientes en mi cuello, pero no sentí dolor sino una sensación de libertad y entrega.

-tu turno-me dijo sonriente, y así hicimos la conexión tanto en alma como en cuerpo.

* * *

**espero que les guste como va la historia!**

**merezco reviews?**

**macamila1231**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12:

POV EDWARD

Había sido la mejor noche de mi existencia, ahora Bella era completamente mía, cuando deje a Bella en su casa no podía quitar la sonría de mi rostro y obviamente mis hermanos lo notaron.

-Edward, hiciste la conexión con Bella?-me pregunto Emmet, seguro tenía la esencia de Bella en todo mi cuerpo.

-si-le dije fuerte y claro era el hombre o mejor dicho el vampiro más feliz de mundo.

-bien hecho hermano-me dijo Emmet dándome un golpe en la espalda.

-amenos tu estas con Bella-me dijo un poco triste Jasper.

-qué pasa? -les pregunte.

-Rosalie ni Alice quieren hacer la conexión-dijo Emmet cabizbajo.

-lo siento-les dije, me daba tristeza que mis hermanos no pudieran sentir la felicidad que yo sentía en estos momentos.

POV BELLA

Desde que había hecho la conexión con Edward éramos inseparables, pero con Alice y Rosalie era otra historia diferente, cuando les conté que quería que me transformara ya que él era todo para mí como yo lo era para él, se enfadaron mucho, hasta el punto de no hablarme en semanas, Emmet y Jasper también estaban tristes y enfadados porque Alice y Rose no querían hacer la conexión ni transformarse aunque amaran a los chicos.

-Rose, Ali si no hacen la conexión en un año mínimo los perderán para siempre-les dije, sabia eso ya que Edward me lo había contado y no podía creer que ella los perdieran así de fácil.

-Bella, entiéndenos no queremos ser vampiros-me dijo Rose a punto de explotar.

-está bien hagan lo que quieran-les dije enfadada mientras me quitaba el abrigo, pero me arrepentí de inmediato al oír el grito de horror que pego Alice.

-BELLA QUE TIENES EN EL CUELLO!-me grito, puse mis dedos en el cuello y allí estaba la marca delos dientes de Edward al hacer la conexión.

-la conexión-les dije restándole importancia mientras terminaba de quitarme el abrigo.

-pero te mordió! Te vas a convertir en vampiro!-me grito Rosalie desesperada.

-tranquilas, bebí la sangre de Edward eso impide la transformación-les dije lo más calmada posible.

-cómo eres tan tonta Bella-me acuso Alice.

-yo no soy tonta usted si lo son-le dije ya muy enfadada- ha se me olvidaba, ya NO soy virgen-les dije soltando la bomba, casi se les cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron a la vez, exasperadas.

-lo que oyeron, ahora le pertenezco a Edward y el a mí-les dije mientras me sentaba y me cruzaba de brazos.

-como se te ocurre Bella, eres una idiota, te puede hacer daño-me dijo Rosalie, la ignore no tenía nada más que hablar con ellas.

-lo amo-les dije, sabía que eso las haría enfadar más de lo que estaban.

-eres una inconsciente Bella, lo siento, yo amo a Emmet pero no quiero ser un monstro-me dijo Rosalie mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba.

-me dan lastima chicas, espero que sean felices cuando pierdan a los chicos por no ser capases de hacer lo que deberían-les dije sinceramente las quería demasiado no quería que sufrieran pero ellas se lo buscaron.

-lo siento Bella amo a Jasper pero llegar a ser como ellos, nunca, lo siento no quiero ser un mostro tampoco-dijo Alice mientras se iba.

Así pasamos durante meses, distanciadas, no nos hablábamos más, asique me hice más cercana a los Cullen, y a las Denalie, volviéndose Tanya mi mejor amiga, cada día que pasaba Emmet y Jasper se ponían más tristes pronto se cumpliría un año y perderían para siempre a Rosalie y Alice.

-serán tontas esas dos-dije un día desquitándome con Edward.

-tranquila Bella ya verás como todo se soluciona. Bufe. Si claro esas dos nunca harían lo correcto.

* * *

**que tal esta? les gusto? me ayudo mucho Maya Cullen Masen gracias por tu loca imaginación.**

**se merece reviews este capitulo?**

**macamila1231**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13:

POV BELLA

Todo estaba perfecto, con Edward era muy feliz, pero ya no me habla ni con Rose ni con Alice, falta exactamente una semana para el baile de graduación que seria el mismo día de año nuevo, todos estaban expectantes por que llegara la fecha para lucir sus trajes y parejas, claro que nadie tendría mejor pareja que yo, los únicos tristes con el baile eran claro Emmet y Jasper, en una semana olvidarían a las chicas, de echo hace algunas semanas atrás empezaron a olvidar cosas como, aniversarios, cumpleaños de las chicas, me da lastima por ellos y todo por culpa de Alice y Rosalie.

-Bella, debes escoger tu vestido para el baile-me dijo Alice mientras ponía 5 revistas frente a mi.

-no lo se Alice tu eres la de las compras escógelo tú, sé que lo harás bien-le dije dándoselas revistas, en cuestión de ropa y combinar yo era un caso perdido.

-está bien pero luego no te quejes-me dijo mientras arrancaba una hoja de la revista.

Cuando Alice salió con todas las revistas en un brazo supongo que a buscar mi vestido, llego Edward por la ventana.

-hola hermosa-me saludo mientras besaba mi frente

-hola Edward, como estas Emmet y Jasper?-le pregunte, estaba por acabarse el año y ellos estaban perdiendo su amor por Rosalie y Alice debido a la conexión.

-están terribles, no los reconocerías han estado ligando con cuanta mujer se les atraviese, se están comportando de la misma forma en que nos comportábamos antes de venir aquí-me dijo pensativo, esa ultima frase de _nos comportábamos_ me hizo dar a entender que él también era mujeriego, levante una ceja esperando que reaccionara, paso un buen rato antes de que abriera los ojos y se intenta explicar.

-no no, no es que fuese así no, Bella enserio, te amo-me dijo mientras me besaba, que buena forma de distraerme. Bufe. Podía hacer de todo menos enfrentar esto, no pude evitar reír.

-Bella, no me hagas eso-me dijo con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa.

-lo siento debiste ver tu cara-le dije aun riéndome.

Cuando me calme vi como Alice corría de aquí para haya con telas de diferentes colores para nuestros vestidos.

-Emmet y Jasper irán al baile?-le pregunte a Edward mientras jugaba con un mecho de mi cabello.

-sí, irán con Alice y Rose, es su última noche-me dijo mientras me miraba serio.

-que lastima, quiero que Rose y Ali sean felices-le dije triste por mis amigas, puso un dedo en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-tranquila de algún modo esto se va a solucionar-me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-eso espero-le dije sinceramente esperaba que tuviera razón y que no solo lo dijera para calmarme.

Todo estaba listo, cada una tenía su vestido, el de Rosalie era rojo de seda con un escote en forma de corazón con incrustaciones bajo el busto y una abertura en la pierna donde salía una gama de colores naranja que se ceñía a su figura perfectamente, el de Alice era verde de seda con escote en forma de corazón y una abertura en la pierna donde había un broche plateado y el mío era azul cielo de seda con cuello en "v" ceñido hasta la cintura donde se abría en bucles con incrustaciones brillantes, eran perfectos, Alice se había lucido, ahora lo único que faltaba era ir a baile.

-el baile comienza en media hora chicas, asique tenemos 30 minutos para arreglarnos-les dije ellas inmediatamente salieron corriendo para arreglarse, yo simplemente me maquille naturalmente y me alise el cabello decorándolo con una hebilla azul con diamantes que era de mi madre, cuando todas estuvimos listas, tocaron el timbre, cuando bajamos para abrir la puerta casi nos da un infarto, los chicos estaban guapísimos en especial uno de cabello cobrizo que no dejaba de comerme con la mirada.

-vamos-le dije para que saliera del trance y creo que funciono, me miro a los ojos y articulo con los labios un "lo siento" no pude evitar reírme.

Cuando llegamos al instituto y entramos al salón donde se hacia el baile todos se quedaron quietos al vernos entrar, podía sentir las miradas acecinas de todas las chicas al bailar con Edward y más cuando me besaba, cuando se acabó la canción nos fuimos a sentar junto a Rose y Alice.

-que pasa chicas?-les pregunte mientras me sentaba alado de Rosalie.

-eso pasa-me dijo señalando a Emmet y Jasper ligando con todas las chicas del baile, mire a Edward, ya era media noche su amor acabaría.

-lo siento-les dije mientras las abrazaba.

-tenías razón Bella, somos unas tontas, ya no nos quieren por la estúpida conexión-dijo Alice a punto de llorar, tenía ganas de decir se los dije pero me frene y me limité solo a asentir.

Cuando el baile estaba a punto de acabar todos salieron al jardín para el espectáculo de fin de año, pero al llegar todos quedamos parados en nuestros puestos y en shock, vi a Rose y Alice con lágrimas en los ojos he intente que no vieran pero era tarde. Emmet y Jasper se estaban besando con una vampiresa que distinguí como victoria por su cabello y porque Edward se tensó y paso una corriente por mi columna de solo recordarla y Jasper se estaba besando con Irina pero esta no quería ya que lo aventó lejos gritándole "idiota", pero cuando hizo eso las chicas ya estaban corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, las seguí y antes de que arrancaran les encontré.

-lo siento mucho chicas-les dije intentando pararlas.

-no es tu culpa Bella, es nuestra, no podemos vivir así, nos vamos de Forks lo siento, estaremos en contacto, adiós Bella gracias por todo y no te culpes que eso es nuestro-me dijeron mientras me abrazaban y se subían a su auto.

Me quede parada en el estacionamiento mirando cómo se alejaba el auto, "espero que sean felices" dije en mi furo interno, cuando sentí dos manos frías en mis hombros, me voltee rápidamente y abrase a Edward.

-tranquila-me dijo mientras me estrechaba

-te amo-le dije mientras lo besaba.

-también te amo-me dijo devolviéndome el beso.

-vamos a casa-me dijo mientras me subía a su volvo y conducía hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que me reponga de la tristeza de las chicas pero con Edward a mi lado, todo lo puedo superar, mientras tanto Emmet y Jasper vivían como si nunca las hubiesen conocido.

* * *

**espero que les guste como va la historia, esta es una parte triste para Alice y Rosalie.**

**bueno tambien queria decirles que ya no podre subir de a dos capitulos diarios, de ahora en adelante subire un capitulo cada dia.**

**que dicen merece reviews este capitulo? consejos, criticas...**

**macamila1231**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14:

POV EDWARD

Ya había pasado 6 meses desde que Rosalie y Alice se habían ido y Emmet y Jasper no las recordaban, mi Bella seguía muy triste por no poder ver a sus amigas, pero aunque tratase de disimular un poco su tristeza la conocía muy bien para que me mintiera también.

-estas bien?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-sí, las extraño y estoy preocupada por ellas-me dijo y luego suspiro.

Mi pobre Bella siempre pensando en los demás.

-tranquila, has hablado por teléfono con ellas cierto?-le pregunte para que se tranquilizara.

-sí, pero no es lo mismo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba la cintura y la estrechaba más a mí.

-tranquila, tiene que pasar un año para que ellos recuerden la conexión-le dije recordando las historias de Carlisle.

-enserio?-me pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

-si-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella puso una gran sonrisa.

-genial, ya vengo, gracias, te amo-me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios y se iba corriendo, lo que me faltaba le di una idea.

POV BELLA

Amo a Edward me dio una gran idea, iba a llamar a las chicas para que supieran que tenían otra oportunidad dentro de unos meses para poder reconquistar a los chicos, cuando llegue a casa un grito horrible salió de mi garganta, habían tres hombres con capas negras como los de mis sueño junto con victoria que puso una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al verme.

-victoria, porque nos has traído a la casa de una humana?-pregunto un hombre de cabello blanco con una voz que mostraba mucho tiempo, tenía ojos rojos y parecía que su piel se fuese a romper.

-tranquilo Cayo es ella la del problema junto a Edward Cullen-les dijo mientras me miraba, yo estaba parada sin poder moverme en la puerta de la casa.

-Marco puedes decirnos si lo que esta vampiresa es cierto?-pregunto un hombre con el cabello negro como el carbón que asía contraste con el color blanco de su piel, sus ojos rojos borgoña me miraban atentos.

-esta humana ha hecho la conexión con Edward Cullen-dijo el que supuse que era Marco, tenía el cabello largo y castaño y aunque tuviese los ojos rojos tenía un semblante de paz y gran sabiduría.

-lo ven, esta prohibido, deben matarla-les dijo victoria mirándome como una posible presa, aunque frente a ellos lo era.

-tienes razón querida, Félix-dijo tranquilamente mientras otro hombre alto y muy musculoso con el cabello corto y rizado, se parecía mucho a Emmet y si él era un oso, Félix era una máquina.

Mientras avanzaba hacia mí con un aire de suficiencia una fría brisa pasó a mi lado y cayó sobre Félix provocando que cayeran al suelo llevándose muebles y jarrones, cuando se levantaron Edward me miro desesperado y corrió hasta mi poniéndose enfrente de esos hombre con capas negras.

-que quieren aquí?-pregunto mostrando los dientes.

-mi querido Edward, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, no intentes ocultarla-le dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

-que quieres Aro-le pregunto Edward, mientras Aro mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-no quieres matarla-dijo mientras paseaba por la casa y Edward gruñía-la única solución es que la transformes-le dijo mientras Edward tomaba aire intentando calmarse.

-qué pasa si lo hago?-le pregunto.

-no iremos en paz hermano-le dijo Aro mientras le daba su mano, ambos quedaron con los ojos perdidos mientras Aro sonreía.

-lo hare, la transformare-le dijo Edward mientras le soltaba la mano.

-perfecto Edward, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos a casa hermanos tú también puedes irte victoria-le dijo Aro mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada y salía corriendo.

-hasta pronto, más te vale cumplir, recuerda que los Vulturi no dan segundas oportunidades-amenazo Cayo mientras se iban corriendo.

Cuando todos se fueron y Edward y yo quedamos solos, se volteo y me abrazo.

-lo siento tanto Bella no debí ponerte en peligro-me dijo mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas.

-tranquilo Edward, debes transformarme-le dije más feliz de lo que le gustaría, siempre le había pedido que me transformara y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-sí, debo transformarte- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y corría por el bosque conmigo en su espalda.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen todos estaban en la puerta esperándonos.

-Bella, estas seguro de que quieres transformarte en lo que soy-me dijo mientras acunaba mi cara en sus manos, asentí.

-sí, quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida o existencia como le dices-le dije mientras me sonreía y se inclinaba para besarme.

-sii nueva hermana!-grito Emmet levantándome y girando en el aire, solo pude reír con él.

-Carlisle-dijo Edward serio mientras miraba a su padre, Carlisle asintió.

Todos subieron hasta el despacho de Carlisle, cuando entramos todos se quedaron afuera menos Edward, Carlisle y yo.

-bueno Bella bienvenida a la familia-me dijo Carlisle mientras me sonreía.

-gracias Carlisle-le dije sinceramente.

-ahora acuéstate en la camilla, te pondré morfina para que no duela tanto-me dijo tranquilamente mientras Edward asentía y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando me recosté, Carlisle me inyecto la morfina, mis parpados empezaron a hacerse pesados y me deje llevar al último sueño de mi próxima vida.

* * *

**espero**** que les guste como va, por fin Bella es transformada!**

**merezco**** reviews?**

**macamila1231**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15:

POV EDWARD

Estaba muy nervioso, hace tres días que Bella está dormida o mejor dicho en el proceso de la transformación y ya debería despertar, no podía dejar de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-Carlisle estas seguro que está bien? Ya debería despertar-le dije Carlisle en su despacho.

-tranquilo Edward, la morfina hace un efecto más retardado debes de estar tranquilo-me dijo Carlisle consolador como siempre.

Mientras hablábamos un nuevo olor llego a mi seguido de unos pasos desde la habitación donde estaba Bella, agudice más mi oído para escuchar sus latidos pero ya no se escuchaba ese débil sonido, solo el nuevo aroma, delicioso como a fresas con lavanda, algo floral seguido de pasos indecisos por la habitación, abrí los ojos de golpe cuando el entendimiento llego a mí solo pensé una cosa _mi Bella _baje a velocidad vampírica hasta su habitación y hay estaba la vampiresa más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida, llevaba puesto un vestido azul sobre el muslo y tacones del mismo tono, su figura estaba mejor definida y tan pálida como yo, cuando me sintió llegar volteo rápidamente y mi mirada se engancho con sus ojos rojos borgoña.

-Edward-susurro mientras se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa, corrí hacia ella y la estreche fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-te amo-le dije al oído mientras la bajaba, me sonrió y se lanzó a mis labios que la recibieron, como si fueran un puzzle y ella fuese la pieza faltante y así era, cuando nos soltamos se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-cuanto tiempo paso?-me pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-tres días, es lo que dura la conversión-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y sentía a mi familia bajar igual que Bella.

-BELLA!-grito Emmet lanzándose hacia ella y arrebatándomela de los brazos para alzarla y darle vueltas en el aire

-bienvenida cariño-le dijo Esme cuando Emmet la bajo y le dio un abrazo.

-bienvenida a la familia-le dijo Carlisle mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-por fin, ahora tenemos una hermanita a quien molestar-dijo Jasper mientras chocaba puños con Emmet, mi Bella rodo los ojos.

-gracias por recibirme-dijo mi Bella mientras me abrazaba.

-debes ir a cazar-le dije mientras nos separaba, Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-tranquila yo iré contigo-le dije mientras asentía toda mi familia.

-bueno vamos-dijo notablemente nerviosa y Jasper mandaba olas de tranquilidad para que se calmara, lo noto al instante y le sonrió a Jasper en agradecimiento.

Íbamos corriendo por el bosque, Bella era muy rápida por ser neófita pero no podía ganarme, corrimos mucho tiempo jugando entre nosotros hasta que Bella freno al captar el olor de una manada de siervos, me miro y yo solo asentí.

-sigue tus instintos-le dije, y así lo hizo, salió corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Bella estaba agazapada en una roca, pero un viento del norte trajo consigo el olor de un león que parece que también estaba de caza, Bella lo siguió rápidamente, casi me da un infarto al verla pelear con un león.

-impresionante-le dije cuando acabo.

Parecía una diosa, su piel blanca como la tiza y su melena caoba volando con el viento mientras su vestido fue desgarrado por las garras de animal dejando en descubierto su plano vientre.

-creo que estoy un poco desordenada-me dijo mientras agachaba a cabeza.

-estuviste muy bien, verte pelear con un león iba en contra de mis instintos pero lo hiciste excelente-le dije mientras la besaba, el beso se hizo más necesitado a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nos fundimos en nuestro amor quitando cualquier barreara, renovando así la conexión que hicimos hace tiempo.

-te amo-me dijo cuándo íbamos de camino a casa.

-también te amo-le dije atrayéndola a mí.

-que aremos ahora?-me pregunto al pasar por el umbral de la puerta.

-primero debes acostumbrarte al olor de los humanos, para que no los ataques, luego nos mudaremos ya que vamos a la universidad-le dije en la sala con toda la familia.

-y Charlie y Reneé?-me pregunto triste.

-hablaras con ellos y te despedirás para ir a la universidad-le dije mientras ella asentía, sabía que le dolía dejarlos pero debía hacerlo, no podían saber que ella estaba tan cambiada.

-está bien, estoy contigo-me dio mientras besaba mi mejilla, le sonreí, cuanto la amaba.

-hace cuanto que paso lo de Emmet y Jasper?-me pregunto, sabía que lo aria y además Emmet y Jasper empezaron a recordar a las chicas mientras Bella dormía, ahora las recuerdan perfectamente y esperan ir a buscarlas, cuando le conté esto a Bella casi se cae de la felicidad aunque eso fuera imposible.

-por fin!-dijo saltando y aplaudiendo en el sofá, se veía tan hermosa.

-debemos esperar a que te controles con los humanos e iremos a buscarlas-le dije cuando se sentaba y me abrazaba.

Así quería pasar el resto de nuestra eternidad, con Bella a mi lado siempre sería feliz y al ella reunir a sus amigas también lo seria, lo único que tenía que hacer es esperar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**algunos me han preguntado si aquí no esta Renesmee y no aquí Bella no quedo embarazada y la muerte de victoria no, ella no murió Edward le quito la cabeza mas no le prendió ****fuego, recuerdan? ;) bueno espero que les guste!**

**¿reviews?**

**saludos^^**

**macamila1231**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16:

POV BELLA

Por fin, después de mi trasformación tuve que acostumbrarme a los humanos para no matarlos, fue muy difícil al comienzo, ya que su sangre huele demasiado bien, casi mato a unos excursionistas cuando salí a cazar pero deje de respirar y pude salir de allí, todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que aún era una neófita, Carlisle piensa que el auto control es mi don, pero yo no lo creo, no es un don como el de Edward o el de Jasper.

-Bella estas lista?-me pregunto Edward al oírme llegar.

Íbamos a ir a la universidad donde estudian Alice y Rose ya que ahora después de un año Jasper y Emmet las recuerdan y están desesperados al igual que ellas, había hablado con Alice por teléfono y cuando me vean transformada les va a dar un infarto, pero ellas ya aceptaron hacer la conexión asique espero que se le tomen bien.

-sí, vamos, estoy nerviosa por lo que digan o piensen cuando me vean-le dije a Edward, quien se acercó y acuno me cara en sus manos.

-son tus amigas, te van a querer como seas-me dijo, le sonreí, tenía razón.

Cuando subimos al volvo Emmet y Jasper ya estaban en él, lo cual era muy raro debían ir en el otro auto.

-que hacen aquí?-les pregunte mientras boteaba a los asientos traseros.

-Bella, queremos ver a las chicas, estamos aquí desde anoche-me dijo Emmet como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, vaya sí que estaban desesperados para pasar un noche en el auto.

-y que hicieron exactamente toda la noche?-les pregunto Edward alzando una ceja.

-Edward no seas malpensado, jugamos cartas, cierto Jasper?-le dijo Emmet a Edward.

-saben que hagan silencio y vamos por las chicas les parece?-dijo Edward mientras arrancaba el volvo.

-SIII!-gritaron a coro Jasper y Emmet, Edward y yo soltamos carcajadas, parecían niños yendo a un parque de diversiones.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, por suerte nuestra Alice y Rose iban saliendo, Edward y yo tuvimos que detener a Emmet y Jasper en el auto.

-esperen chicos primero hablare con ellas-les dije para tranquilizarlos, hicieron unos pucheros ridículos no pudimos evitar reír.

Camine decidida hacia ellas, cuando me vieron quedaron con la boca abiertas, supongo que si estaba muy cambiada, cuando cerraron la boca las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no estrecharlas demasiado fuerte.

-Bella! Que alegría verte! Esta hermosa!-me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-estas fría-me dijo Rose mientras tocaba mi brazo, el entendimiento llego a ellas y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-sí, soy un vampiro-les dije mientras las miraba a los ojos, se quedaron calladas durante un rato y luego se arrojaron contra mí para abrazarme, pude respirar tranquila aunque no lo necesitara.

-me alegra que lo acepten chicas-les dije sollozando sin lágrimas por la alegría.

-si Bella te queremos mucho-me dijeron mientras se separaban de mí.

-hay dos personas o mejor dicho vampiros que quieren verlas-les dije con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el volvo y los rostros de Emmet y Jasper pegados a la ventana aunque creo que ellas no alcanzan a ver.

-Emmet y Jasper-dijeron a coro en un susurro.

-sí, quieren verlas-le dije, sus sonrisas aparecieron inmediatamente.

Edward les abrió la puerta del volvo y llegaron a nosotras a velocidad vampírica, que suerte que no había nadie, los mire reprobatoriamente pero ellos me abrazaron y me dieron las gracias, para luego lanzarse contra Alice y Rosalie para abrazarlas y besarlas mientras ellas lloraban.

-lo siento mucho Emmet no debí irme, te amo-le dijo Rose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-tranquila mi Barbie, te amo-le dijo Emmet mientras la besaba.

-Jasper lo siento fue un error, te amo-dijo Alice con las mejillas empapadas.

-te amo mi Alice-dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba.

Me quede parada mirando la escena cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y besaron mi cuello.

-te amo-me dijo Edward mientras me volteaba.

-te amo-le dijo para lanzarme a besarlo.

Por fin todos éramos felices, ya no teníamos complicaciones, solo faltaba que Rose y Alice hiciesen la conexión para que todo estuviese en orden.

* * *

**Hola!**

**espero que les guste, pronto se acabara esta historia, no he tenido mucha inspiración estos días así que espero que les guste!**

**saludos^^**

**macamila1231**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17:

POV BELLA

Estábamos en casa, Carlisle tenía todo preparado para la transformación de Alice y Rose, Emmet y Jasper estaban muy nerviosos por hacer la conexión con la chicas.

-chicos, tranquilos todo estará bien, pronto tendrán a las chicas-les dije intentando tranquilizarlos pero ellos no dejaban de caminar de un lado para otro.

-chicos, no es un cirugía y tiene que tener paciencia, son tres días recuerdan?-les dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-sii! Ya lo sabemos no lo tienes que recordad muchas gracias-dijo sarcástico Emmet mientras Edward sonreía.

No puedo creer que por fin iba a tener a mis mejores amigas y al amor de mi vida o mejor dicho existencia, desde que era pequeña soñaba con encontrar a ese chico que me quisiera por quien soy y por fin lo encontré.

-en que piensas?-me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-en todo-le respondí mientras besaba su cuello.

-aún me es extraño no poder leer tu mente-me dijo con el ceño fruncido, no pude evitar reír, que bueno que no pudiera leerlos.

-me alegra que no puedas leer mi mente-le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-sabes, siempre me he preguntado porque será-me dijo con el ceño fruncido señal de que estaba pensando.

-no lo sé-le dije levantando los hombros, en eso Carlisle salió y Emmet y Jasper se lanzaron contra él.

-Y? que paso? Cómo están?-les preguntaron Emmet y Jasper mientras Carlisle reía.

-tranquilos chicos están bien no se preocupen, pero deben esperar tres días-les dijo Carlisle serrando la puerta, mientras Emmet y Jasper suspiraban y Edward y yo reíamos.

-así eras cuando estaba yo allí dentro?-e pregunte a Edward mientras nos levantábamos.

-peor-me dijo juntando nuestras frentes y mirándome profundamente.

-lo siento-le dije besando su mejilla.

-te amo-me dijo mientras me sostenía mi cintura.

-también te amo-le dije mientras acariciaba su nuca.

-bueno, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres-nos dijo como no, Emmet, mientras tapaba los ojos de Jasper con la mano y él lo apartaba de un manotazo.

-vamos chicos, solo queda esperar a que despierten-les dije jalándolos fuera de ahí.

0o0o0o0~3 días despues~0o0o0o0

Estábamos sentados en la sala cada uno en nuestras actividades, cuando escuchamos pasos desde la habitación de "conversión" como la había apodado Emmet, corrimos rápidamente y vimos a las chicas saliendo de allí, estaban hermosas, Alice estaba hermosa con un vestido verde, su cuerpo más definido al igual que sus facciones y su cabello negro que contrastaba con su nívea piel y por otro lado estaba Rosalie, estaba despampánate, su cabellera rubia caía en ondas hasta su torneada cintura, estaban hermosas, cuando nos vimos no pudimos evitar gritar para lanzarnos una contra la otra para abrazarnos.

-chicas las extrañe tanto-les dije mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Bella, ahora si seremos las mejores amigas por siempre-dijo Alice mientras me abrasaba.

-para siempre-les dije mientras Rose se unía a nuestro abrazo, tras nosotras escuchamos como se aclaraban la garganta y carraspeaban los dientes, no dimos la vuelta y vi como Edward contenía una carcajada, y Emmet y Jasper miraba a las chicas como un ciego que ve la luz.

-Bella, nos las prestas por un momento?-me dijo Jasper un poco avergonzado, solté una carcajada y Emmet me miro mal haciendo que riera más.

-claro, todas suyas-les dije mientras empujaba a las chica contra ellos que las resivieron con un fogoso beso.

-deben ir a cazar-les dijo Carlisle.

-sí señor, vamos hermosas-les dijo Emmet y Jasper a Rose y Alice.

Cuando salieron me quede sola con Edward en nuestra habitación.

-por fin estamos todos juntos-le dije recostándome en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

-eres la razón de mi existencia Bella-me dijo con una mirada llena de amor.

Me levante y me lance contra el en un desesperado beso.

-te amo más que a mi propia vida-le dije mientras retomábamos ese beso.

Era la persona más feliz del mundo, tenía una familia con el amor de mi existencia, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, tenía todo lo que podría desear, en conclusión era la persona más feliz desde que la extraña familia Cullen llego a forks.

FIN

* * *

**siiii! es el final de la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado, no estuve muy satisfecha con el final, no tuve mucha inspiración, pero así quedo, que tal? les gusto?**

**¿reviews?**

**macamila1231**


End file.
